Over the years vehicles have become larger and highways have become more crowded. In an effort to combat the higher incidents of rear-end collisions, various education campaigns have been undertaken by the Federal Highway Administration. An example is one car length per ten miles per hour of speed rule-of-thumb to avoid rear-ending another vehicle. In a review of the IVHS (Intelligent Vehicle Highway System) model of the future, vehicles will have the potential to control more of their actions on the highway without driver intervention or action. On-board processors have become a reality in the vehicles of today. With the advent of ABS (Anti-skid braking systems), vehicles have taken the first step toward processor assisted braking control for the driver of today.